1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielded cable provided with a shield layer on a periphery of one or plural insulated wires, in particular, to a shielded cable excellent in bending durability and torsion durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, equipments such as electronic information equipment or household electrical appliance have a problem that an inverter, etc., placed in the equipment is a generation source of electromagnetic noise and the electromagnetic noise generated by the generation source is radiated (emitted) via a cable, resulting in adverse affect such as an improper operation, etc., on other peripheral devices.
In addition, there is a problem that the electromagnetic noise enters the cable in a reverse way, resulting in adverse affect such as an improper operation, etc., on the device.
A conventional technique for solving the above problems is to provide a shielded cable in which a shield layer for shielding the electromagnetic noise is provided on an outer periphery of a cable (insulated wire). The types of the shield cable include a metal wire served shielded cable, a metal wire braided shielded cable or a tinsel copper braided shielded cable. It is possible to suppress the radiation of the electromagnetic noise as well as electromagnetic noise contamination via a cable by using the above shielded cables and connecting the shield layer to ground potential.
The related arts to the invention are, e.g., JP-A-2007-80706, JP-A-7-29427, JP-A-2002-313144 and JP-A-2006-031954.